1. Technical Field
The embodiments relate to a piston stroke discriminating apparatus for a general-purpose internal combustion engine, particularly to an apparatus for discriminating the four-stroke operating cycle comprising intake, compression, expansion and exhaust of the general-purpose internal combustion engine.
2. Background Art
A piston stroke discriminating apparatus of an internal combustion engine is taught, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3839119, that discriminates a piston stroke from a detected pressure in air intake pipe connected to cylinders. It discriminates the piston stroke based on the fact that the air intake pipe pressure is different in the intake and expansion in the four-stroke operating cycle.